


Love to Love Another [Professor!Levi Ackerman|Modern!AU]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Love to Love Another [Professor!Levi Ackerman|Modern!AU]

"Levi, please, love me. Be with me! I love you!" Petra grabbed onto the front of the male's shirt, her knees quaking.

"No." A single solitary word that shot pains through the female. Her teary eyes widened, before shrinking into a glare.

"But why? Damn it all, Levi! Tell me." Levi crossed his arms, glaring at her as she made a futile attempt to shake him.

"Why..? Because you're a pathetic child," spoke Levi sternly as ever. You watched from the storage closet that Levi had shoved you in. A pain went through your chest, Petra was a student and then a student teacher of Levi's and they now worked at the same university. "And...I love somebody else."

"S-Somebody…else?" Petra's voice shook, as she furious shook her head. "No – No! That's not true. Please…tell me you're lying."

"Tch, get off me, you brat. You're wrinkling my shirt." Levi shoved Petra off, causing her to stumble back towards his desk. 

"Levi," whined the woman, crying harder as he strode towards the closet. "You can't do this...I love you." 

"I can do whatever the hell I want, brat," he stated, pulling open the door and dragging youout. Petra gasped, her eyes widening more as she studied your form and leaned on his desk.

"Th-They're a student...Levi! You can't be with a student, what the hell are you thinking?!" Petra’s eye flicked between the pair of you. You saw her flinch, concaving in on herself some as he kissed your cheek tenderly before glaring back at her.

"I'm thinking I love [Name]. Not you," spat the male, looping his arm around your waist and bringing you a little closer.

"B-But Levi...y-you can't…You chose a student, an illegal relationship, over me! I love you! I always have, that's why I chose this university to go to. Why I chose to student teach in your class! Because in look up to you, I love you! So, please, tell me why!" Petra was choking over her sobs now, snot running down her face. Luckily, Levi had a box of tissues on his desk.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Now get out of my classroom, Petra." Petra stumbled backwards a step as Levi pointed at the door. The woman reached her hand out in an empty attempt.

"L-Levi..." breathed Petra, but Levi growled with one of the nastiest glares you'd ever seen him give.

"Damn it all, Petra. I won't tell you again, brat!" he barked, the arm on your waist pulling you flush with his side as his fingertips dug into your side. You flinched, but didn't say anything. Simply watching sympathetically as Petra sobbed loudly, snagged another of Levi’s tissues and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. You two were silent for a moment as he glared at the door.

"Levi," you whispered, "weren't you a little mean to her?"

"She'll never get it through her damn thick skull if I'm not!" he growled before straightening out his shirt. "Damn brat. She fucked up my cravat." You sighed, shaking your head with a little smile. Leave it to Levi to only be concerned about his cravat after he just broke somebody's heart for the thousandth time.

"Here, let me." Gingerly, you straightened the cloth back to how you knew Levi liked it. "Did you love her?"

"Tch." Was all you got in response, and you knew it was a dumb question. No, he never loved her. He told you that countless times; whether you asked, or he was scolding you for being jealous. As a friend or a sister, sure Levi loved her. But as more, he could never bring himself to. 

As many times as Petra had confessed, and as many times as people said the two should be together – he just didn't get the feeling he wanted with her, and most times she annoyed him. But with you, he found that butterfly inducing, heart rate increasing feeling of never wanting to let go. You gave him huge emotions that were hard for him to process and contain. You were his one, and he knew that. How? Maybe it was those butterflies that told him that. But he could never love her. He could never love Petra, and he felt guilty sometimes because he didn't when she loved him with all her heart. But that was the way the world worked. She loved him. He loved another. And oh how he loved to love another.

 

~


End file.
